Memories of the past
by DBlitz
Summary: Blitz is in soldier along with cloud and sephiroth. What happens when they both leave soldier? will Blitz join sephiroth or cloud? rated for mild languae,romance,and mild gore *Chap 5 and 6 up ^^*
1. A soldiers day

Hey all this is my second fanfic and its about Blitz and him working in soldier with cloud and sephiroth.....but what happens when cloud and sephiroth move on and become what they are later in the game...will Blitz join sephiroth or cloud? find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own squaresoft nor ff7 chars.........WHYYYYY I LUV SQAURESOFTS GAMES!  
  
Chapter 1: A soldiers day  
  
The wind was cold and the trip wasnt very pleasant. Blitz was siting near the edge of the truck cargo area shining his sword and looking at the moonlight. Cloud was siting on one of the bench attachments looking at Blitz with his sharp blade. Sephiroth was siting on the other corner from Blitz and was looking at the moonlight also. Biggs and Wedge and Tank were chating and talking about things.  
  
Blitz sighed and he attached a Hp Plus Materia to his sword. (which was called Black Stealth) Blitz sheathed back his sword and got up. The truck had stopped meaning that they were there. They had arrived in the small distant town called Rocket Town. Blitz and Sephiroth were the top ranked Soldiers so they lead the group. Sephiroth and Blitz made their way over to the big rocket that was planted in the middle of the town.  
  
"Blitz i'm going to go talk to someone named Cid. You inspect the rocket with all the others. Tell me its power and ablititys after you're done with the inspection." said Sephiroth in a quiet but strong voice.  
  
Blitz nodded and walked over to the rocket with all the others. Blitz had found the control panel and started taking all the information, while Cloud and the others were inspecting the fuel boosters and escape pods. Blitz had finished his inspection when he saw Sephiroth exit a building with a blonde haired man with goggles across his forehead. Blitz walked over to Sephiroth and informed him all the data. Sephiroth made a small smirk and told Blitz to go goof around. Blitz was really hungry so he decided to go get a sandwich. After Sephiroth had been done talking they had loaded some stuff and the truck started up again. The truck made its way to the dock and they loaded everything on the boat. The boat wouldnt leave for one day so they decided to take a break at Costa Del Sol. Blitz went to the local pub and found a black haired girl who was sneaking around like she was some theif. Blitz caught her stealing some soldiers materia and she ran for the exit.  
  
Before the girl could make her way out Blitz extended his arm across the exit. The girl ran so fast she bounced of his arm and fell on the floor. The materia rolled across the floor and the girl got up and was really red.  
  
"You hurt me you big meanie!" boomed the girl.  
  
Blitz smirked. "Well you have been stealing. Stealing isint good for you."  
  
"Well you have just hurt master theif Jill Kasagari! sister of Yuffie Kasagari!" beamed Jill as she got up. "You....you better get out of the way before......before I uh...hurt you!"  
  
Blitz's smirk got deeper as he sighed. "Oh and what can you do little girl?"  
  
Jill pulled out a switch knife from her sleeve and lunged for Blitz. She cut him across the cheek and made her way out. Jill stuck her tounge out and threw a flash bomb, and in a instant she was gone. Blitz stood their wiping the blood of his cheek as he sighed.  
  
"Tough Girl....." said Blitz as he sat on a barstool and took a drink.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N: Just incase you wondered........yes Jill is Yuffie's sister......heheh funny isint it? =P well hope ya like the fanfic so far. It gets better next chap!) 


	2. On to Junnon!

Hey all this is my second fanfic and its about Blitz and him working in soldier with cloud and sephiroth.....but what happens when cloud and sephiroth move on and become what they are later in the game...will Blitz join sephiroth or cloud? find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own squaresoft nor ff7 chars.........WHYYYYY I LUV SQAURESOFTS GAMES!  
  
Chapter 2: On to Junnon!  
  
Blitz had finished his drink and left the bar. He took a stroll around Costa Del Sol. He purchased a Cure materia for his sword. He bought a new katana and made way for the boat. He boarded the ship and made his way towards the captins room. Blitz saw Sephiroth talking to a man dressed in red.  
  
Blitz scratched his head. "President Shinra?"  
  
Blitz opened to the door and asked Sephiroth for his pay. Sephiroth handed him 5000 gil and turned around and started talking to president Shinra.  
  
"So what is our next mission, sir?" said Sephiroth in a low tone  
  
"Nothing yet. But listen here you've got a job to stop a gang of theifs from destorying Junnon" replied President Shinra.  
  
Sephiroth nodded and walked outside with Blitz. Sephiroths long grey hair blew across his face as the ocean breeze pushed it back and forth.  
  
"So you planning on leaving soldier Blitz?" said Sephiroth while staring at the ocean.  
  
"Maybe..." replied Blitz  
  
"Well do you have family to go back too?" questioned Sephiroth.  
  
"None that I know of....I cant even remeber my past....its all blank to me" replied Blitz with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Well go inform Cloud and the others about what our next mission is" said Sephiroth taking a look at Blitz.  
  
"Right" said Blitz as he started heading for the stairs.  
  
Blitz stopped when he heard Sephiroth talk.  
  
"Oh and Blitz.....dont get yourself killed" replied Sephiroth with a evil smirk.  
  
Blitz ignored him and went downstairs. He found Biggs, Wedge and Tank drunk and arguing. Cloud was siting on the bench as if he didnt even know the others exsisted. Blitz walked over and sat down next to Cloud.  
  
"Soldier Cloud. My orders were to inform you we have a mission in Junnon. Please inform the others and thanks" said Blitz as he got up and went upstairs.  
  
Cloud just stared with his bright blue mako eyes as Blitz walked up the stairs. The boat took off and in no time they arrived at Junnon Harbor. Blitz and the others got of and heard machine gun bullets being fired and people running all over. They all scattered and headed for different locations. Blitz slammed the door open of the Materia shop and found Jill beating up the store owner.  
  
"Gimme your materia you filthy store owner!" yelled Jill and she punched the materia shop owner once more.  
  
The shop owner coughed out blood. "Its.....oo...v..er... in that....bo..x..." replied the store owner as he fell unconsious and lied in his blood pool.  
  
Blitz grabbed Jill by the shoulder and she turned around.  
  
"Hey leggo of me!"  
  
"Havent you learned your lesson?" replied Blitz as he heard a bomb go off and suddenly smoke started drifting into the store. He turned around and saw a young man in a red cloak with sun glasses. "Jill come on! Yuffie and the others got all the stuff and have stolen a car!"  
  
Jill rolled by the left side of Blitz and got up. She stod and the door and blew a kiss. "Bye bye soldier!" replied Jill as she ran of with the young man into the smoke. Blitz sighed and bandaged the store owner......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this one wasnt so...cool.....I'm sorry just sick and tired. I'll make the next chapter much better.....me promise ^ ^' well anyways please R/R and tell me if you think I should make more missions rather than skip to the mako reactor accident 


	3. The Mako Reactor Accident Part 1

Hey all this is my second fanfic and its about Blitz and him working in soldier with cloud and sephiroth.....but what happens when cloud and sephiroth move on and become what they are later in the game...will Blitz join sephiroth or cloud? find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own squaresoft nor ff7 chars.........WHYYYYY I LUV SQAURESOFTS GAMES!  
  
Chapter 3: The Mako Incident Part 1  
  
They rest of Soldier had finished cleaning up Junnon when First Class was told to go to Niblehiem and check out the mako reactor in the mountain region. The truck was cold and quiet, making a noise everytime it hit a bump or drove across a rocky area. Blitz looked at Sephiroth, Sephiroth seemed very quiet. The truck had made its destination and they heard a crash. Cloud and Sephiroth glared and each other and nodded. They both got off the truck and started running towards the monster. Cloud had nothing but a Counter Attack materia and he was knocked out. Sephiroth didnt even bother to heal Cloud, He just went head on for the monster. Blitz rolled of the truck and catched up to Sephiroth and the dragon. Blitz took a slash at its right eye. Sephiroth started casting Quake spells and using attacks once in a while. Soon the dragon couldnt last anymore and gave one last roar, It fell down dead and silent.  
  
The wind started blowing against Blitz's and Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth started making his way over to the mako reactor while Cloud started to regain consiousness.  
  
~Inside the Mako reactor~ Sephiroth started walking towards the main room when a man stopped him.  
  
"You cant enter the mako reactor. You will do something evil to it!" yelled the man.  
  
"Shut up and get out of my way" replied Sephiroth in a loud and evil tone.  
  
The man tried to tackle him but Sephiroth had his Murasame in his hand and drove it right through the man's spine. The man gasped for a few seconds and fell down with the katana impaled right through his back. Sephiroth made his way to the main room. Blitz saw what happened and had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"That bastard..." said Blitz in a quiet and angry voice.  
  
Suddenly a girl pushed Blitz out of her way and ran up the stairs over to the man. A tear ran across her cheek as she grabbed the katana and headed into the main room.  
  
Zach appeared and Blitz didnt even notice him. Zach stayed at the other corner on one knee with his buster sword in hand.  
  
~Inside Mako Reactor Main Room~  
  
The girl walked over to Sephiroth and tried to attack him, but Sephiroth grabbed the sword and elbowed the girl right in the stomach sending her flying out of the control room.  
  
~Inside Mako Reactor~  
  
Zach watched as he saw the girl fly out of the main room.  
  
Zach gasped and started to head for the girl. "Tifa!" he yelled as he got up to her and checked her status. Zach lifted Tifa up and rested her next to the man. Suddenly Sephiroth walked out of the main room and sent a punch right at Zach. Zach went flying into a mako chamber and got knocked out cold.  
  
Blitz gripped his sword and sent a hard slash right at Sephiroth. Sephiroth took a few steps back and kicked Blitz right into a mako chamber. Blitz tried to get up but the mako started burning his skin and flowing through his blood. Blitz yelled in pain as he fell unconsious in a pool of mako.  
  
Cloud had arrive and he picked up Zach's Buster Sword and headed towards the main room. Sephiroth was standing there holding a statue of some woman when he turned around and found Cloud griping hard on his sword. Sephiroth dropped the statue and Cloud ran over to him. Both swords clashed and pushed back and fourth. Sephiroth's blade had the edge over the buster sword so he smacked Cloud's sword right out of his hands. Sephiroth sent his blade right at Cloud. Suddenly Sephiroth felt it being grabbed in mid air. Cloud tossed the blade to the right sending Sephiroth into the ocean of mako under the small bridge. Cloud dropped the katana and fell unconsious.... 


	4. The Mako Reactor Accident Part 2

Hey all this is my second fanfic and its about Blitz and him working in soldier with cloud and sephiroth.....but what happens when cloud and sephiroth move on and become what they are later in the game...will Blitz join sephiroth or cloud? find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own squaresoft nor ff7 chars.........WHYYYYY I LUV SQAURESOFTS GAMES!  
  
Chapter 4: The mako reactor Accident Part 2  
  
Blitz suddenly awoke and found himself inside a hospital. He looked out the window and saw the rough and dirty slums and citys of Midgar. Blitz got of his bed and found Cloud next to him in another bed. Blitz tore of his bandages and put on his black boots, black pants, a white shirt and a vest. Blitz left the room and sneaked around the hospital trying not to get noticed. Blitz quickly rolled right under by the reception desk and made it into the elevator. He got out of the building safe and grabbed a nice red speed bike. He turned on the power and drove of to the slums area. He stopped by the local Pharmacy and took the today's special. He paid 100 gil and got on the bike once more. He continued all the way north , taking a right to the big wall. Blitz turned the handles full blast and the bike started speeding up the wall. When the wall ended and the bike just flew up into the air. Blitz got off the bike and landed on his feet. He looked up at the tall skyscrapper and started walking up the stairs.  
  
Blitz opened the door and walked past the receptionist's desk like it wasnt even there. The woman who worked it yelled at Blitz. Blitz paid no attention and started making his way for the elevator. He stoped for a second. He grabbed the guard right next to the elevator door and beat him up with one punch right in the stomach. After the guard fell unconsious Blitz grabbed his coat and pulled out a keycard. He entered the elevator and some person yelled at him to hold the elevator. Blitz let the people in and the main one thanked.  
  
Blitz was looking through the clear walls and staring at the lit up city.  
  
The man turned around and walked over next to him. "Terrible city isint it..." said the man in a low voice.  
  
Blitz turned his head to the mans and nodded.  
  
"So whats your name. Look like you're from soldier, I dont know I see mako in your eyes. Well I'm Reno Leader of the turks. and you are?" "Blitz..." replied Blitz as he turned his head towards the clear wall again. Reno smirked and left the elevator with the other two people.  
  
Blitz didnt care and the elevator stopped at Level 64. Blitz exited the elevator and found some sort of Mog with a cat like creature on top of it.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Blitz as he caught the mog's attention.  
  
"You called?" replied the mog.  
  
"I need you to spy on someone. I'll pay you 5000 gil for it." said Blitz while opening his palm full of money.  
  
The mog scratched his head. "Cait Sith thinks it should be 7000!"  
  
Blitz smashed the soda machine in half with one punch.  
  
Cait Sith fell backwards and had a huge sweatdrop. "Ok...how about 6000...."  
  
Blitz sent a kick right at the soda machine and it went flying right out of the building.  
  
Cait Sith's sweatdrop got bigger and his eyes grew bigger. "Ok...5000...you ehh got it"  
  
Cait Sith swallowed deeply and made his way down the stairs. Blitz put his hands in his vest pockets and got in the elevator. He pushed top floor and the elevator went up. The elevator made a ring sound and the doors opened. Blitz walked up the stairs and found Reeve and President Shinra talking. Blitz pointed his long daggered blade at Shinra's neck. "I want to leave soldier now!" yelled Blitz.  
  
Shinra smirked and made a hand message to Reeve. Reeve nodded and hit Blitz with a dart full of green liquid right at Blitz's arm. Blitz held his arm and fell unconsious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heu all well I finished chapter 4 and well i'm guess i'll update later  
  
(A/N: though Cloud was in bed he escapes and joins avalanche in the next chapter. and if you're wondering what happened to Blitz you wont see it until the next 2 chapters have been done. I think I have to revolve around Cloud's begining a bit = P) 


	5. Raid on Mako Reactor Part 1

Disclaimer: Oh brother Do you really think I own Squaresoft or ff7? well if you do...get of cinnamon (happy spice!) and come back  
  
Chapter 5: Raid on Mako Reactor Part 1  
  
Cloud awoke from the bed and snuck of out of Shinra. Cloud was at the train station awaiting the train when he heard a soldier yell "Hey you! Over there!" Cloud saw the train passing by and jumped inside a cart. The door closed and the Shinra soldiers started banging on the door. The train started to excelerate and soon it was long from the station. The train had made its destination at Sector 7. Cloud had hopped off the train and made his way to 7th Heaven....  
  
Cloud opened the door and made his way over to the stool and took a seat.  
  
"What will ya be having Cloud?" asked Tifa, while cleaning a glass with a napkin.  
  
"Give me the regular" Cloud ordered.  
  
Tifa made her way over to the big shelf with drinks and grabbed a specific bottle. "Comin right up Cloud!"  
  
Cloud turned his head when he heard someone slam open the door. The man walked over and couldnt find a stool to sit on.  
  
"Yo all of you better get out before I.."  
  
"Stop Barret!" replied at girl who was standing at the doorway.  
  
"Don't tell me you starting to cause trouble again Barret..." said another man at the doorway.  
  
"Jus Shut up Biggs and Jessie" boomed Barret.  
  
Cloud took a bit of his drink and slammed the glass on the table. He threw it to the right with all his strength and flew right into Barret's back. Barret turned around and aimed his machine gun arm straight at Clouds head.  
  
"Did you just do that!" yelled Barret!  
  
"What the hell do you care..." shot Cloud as he took another drink  
  
"You're talking to da leader of Avalanche! You Shinra Bas.."  
  
"Barret!" interupted Jessie and Biggs.  
  
Jessie made her way over in between Barret and Cloud. "Now you two stop fighting"  
  
Biggs fell on the floor and started laughing hysterically. "Jessie got more guts than you Barret!" yelled Biggs and he started to wipe his tears of laughter.  
  
Barret shoke his right fist and slammed it into Biggs chest sending him flying out of the bar. Jessie took a deep sigh and Cloud got up. He made his way over to the bar exit when Tifa grabbed his arm.  
  
Tifa rested her head on his shoulder. "Dont leave yet please.."  
  
Cloud turned his head to Tifa and nodded. Tifa smiled and Barret started yelling.  
  
"Better go see what he wants" moaned Tifa.  
  
"I'm outside infront of the bar..." replied Cloud as he took a step outside.  
  
Minutes later Tifa came outside and saw Cloud siting on a bench. Tifa took a seat and hugged Cloud by the chest area. Cloud stretched his arm over Tifa's neck. Tifa smiled and looked up at the bright stars.  
  
"Its been a while hasn't it..." said Tifa. Cloud sighed and nodded.  
  
~(Inside the bar)~  
  
"Hey Barret...what do you think about that blonde haired guy?" questioned Biggs. "That guy looks great for Avalanche"  
  
"We ain't letting no wussie into Avalanche!" roared Barret. He slammed his fist on the table.  
  
~(Back outside)~  
  
"Well i'm glad to have you back Cloud" said Tifa. She bent over and kissed Cloud on the cheek, she got up and started heading for the bar.  
  
Cloud turned his head towards her and just stared at her. He got up and started heading for the bar. Cloud stopped when he heard gun fire.  
  
"Hey Soldier 2 come on!" yelled Soldier 1. Soldier 2 nodded and started running towards Cloud.  
  
Barret stomped out of the bar and shot down Soldier 2 with his left arm. Cloud pulled out his buster sword and drove in right into Soldier 1's stomach. Barret ran over to Cloud and got in his fighting stance.  
  
Barret shot down another Soldier and turned to Cloud. "So you ehhh wanna join Avalanche?"  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yayness! x.X I got back to Memories of the past........PLEASSSSSSE REVIEW..Come on everyone! Well anyways...read my other fanfics!  
  
A/n: I might be making a Sequel to The Blitz Saga if I get reviews on it saying so...and.....ermmmm the next chapters are focusing on Cloud for a bit...only until the part when they raid Shinra (oops Spoiler!) 


	6. Raid on Mako Reactor Part 2

A/N: Sowwy about the last title and the overcopying..you see it was called Raid on Mako Reactor Part 1....well there was no Raid and Part 1 seemed a bit overcopying the last two chapter tittles (they had Part 1 and 2) i'm really sorry .  
  
Chapter 6: Raid on Mako Reactor Part 2 (A/N: Sowwy!!)  
  
Cloud and Barret had finished off the rest of soldier when they made their way back to 7th Heaven.  
  
"So you're not half bad Barret" Cloud shot, "Well looks like Mr.Wussie got some fighting skills after all" replied Barret with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
Cloud had slammed the door open and Tifa ran over to him and kissed him in the mouth. Barret leaned over to Cloud and whispered in his ear, "Hey...how do you get the girls.." whispered Barret. Cloud smirked and lifted Tifa on his arms. He made is way towards Tifa's bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"Goody Girl Snatching Soldier Boy" muttered Barret. He shoke his fist and stomped out of the bar. Biggs and Jessie were talking while Cloud and Tifa were in their room (A/N: I'll add lemon later *grumbles*)  
  
The night had passed quickly and everyone got up and ready for their mission.  
  
"Aight you bunch of weak slugs, We raiding Mako Reactor Number 7! If you got a problem then get out of Avalanche!" beconned Barret with a grumpy tone. "Man Barret stop being such a pain in the..." "Quit it" interupted Jessie. She sighed and exited the bar. Biggs and Cloud also left. Barret was about to Leave when a little girl started crying and hugging his muscular leg.  
  
"Daddy! Please dont go!" sobbed the girl. Barret smirked and lifted the girl on his shoulder. "Dont worry Marlene...Tifa will take care of ya.....wont ya Tif?" said Barret. Tifa nodded and picked up Marlene. Barret waved and rushed out the exit.  
  
~(Later on Train 518)~  
  
"Alright here is what we gonna do......we gonna raid those god damn infested Mako Reactors!" yelled Barret. He slammed his fist on the train wall and the car shoke.  
  
"Barret calm down" replied Cloud. He got up and slammed the roof of the train open with his sword. They all hoped out of the trains roof and beat up the guards. Barret and the others ran off, while two guards cut of Cloud.  
  
Cloud let out a "Hmph" and took care of those guards easy. He ran over to Biggs and Jessie.  
  
Biggs turned his head to Cloud. "Oh by the way I havent gotten your name soldier..." said Biggs.  
  
"Names Cloud" replied Cloud. Jessie had opened the door and they ran off all the way to the bottom.  
  
"Ok Jessie and Biggs......you are watch!" yelled Barret. He grabbed Cloud and shoved him into the elevator, "I hope you're ready..."  
  
"Why so tense?" replied Cloud with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Cause I neva trusted no goddamn soldier before!" yelled Barret. He slammed his fist against the elevator wall and it stopped.  
  
"Great look what you did" said Cloud with a big sigh. He cut open a panel and typed a code. The elevator started moving down and stopped. The doors opened and they both headed for the Mako Reactor core.  
  
"Come on you do it!"  
  
"Why me.....you're the leader..." said Cloud as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright jus shut up and do it!.....I'll give you a extra 300.."  
  
"500!"  
  
"What!?! I'm giving you a extra cut for blowing up some cheap ass Mako Core and you want to barggin! 400!"  
  
"Fine!" shot Cloud as he started decyphering the core codes. "I'm done..." replied Cloud with a unpleasant tone.  
  
"Alright here it comes" said Barret. He loaded his gun and got into his stance.  
  
"Well I'm ready" said Cloud. He pulled out his Buster Sword and gripped on its handle.  
  
Some Machine came crawling by and its tail rose. It swoshed one its pincers and hurt Barret. Cloud got his energy up and used his limit break "Braver" on the machine. It roared in pain.  
  
"You..dare.....hurt...Guard Scorpion...prepare.....to..die...foolish...mortal....." replied Guard Scorpion. It lifted its tail and did its Tail Laser attack on Cloud and Barret. Barret fired some bullets at it while Cloud pounded his metal flesh with Bolt spells.  
  
Guard Scorpion started shaking and rumbling. It blew into bits and a Gataling Gun popped out of its inards. Barret equipped the gun and they escaped the Mako Reactor. It blew up and everyone ran out.  
  
"Yo Cloud meet ya at the bar" said Barret. He ran off with the others while Cloud stood there.  
  
Cloud had made his way towards the train station when he bumped into........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger Cliffhanger! Muwahaha......please read and review...I had free time to do two chapters at one day.....so...ehh.....yeah..... 


	7. Hojo's experiments meet

Disclaimer: I don't know what to do..I already don't own squaresoft  
  
Chapter 7: Hojo's Experiments Colide  
  
Blitz opened one of his eyes and looked around. The red watery substance was making it hard for him too see. Blitz coughed and saw another tube filled with green liquid. Blitz opened both eyes and looked at the scientist right in front of him. Blitz extended his arm, throwing it right through the barrier of glass. The red liquid started squeezing through the tube for a while until there was no more. Blitz hopped out of the tube and looked at his bare legs and arms. He walked over and put on one the scientists lab coats. He threw one armhole over his left arm and buttoned the middle.  
  
Blitz scratched his head. "What the hell is this thing?" he pondered. Blitz slammed open control panel and drained the tube.  
  
The creature opened his eyes and got on his four legs. He slowly pounced off the tube bottom and walked around Blitz. "Who are you.?" it said.  
  
"Well I'm Blitz. And you must be.-" replied Blitz.  
  
"I'm Nani.or Red XIII for short" said Red XIII.  
  
Red 13 walked into the elevator, and Blitz followed him inside. Red 13 dug his claws into the panel and it sent a few sparks and malfunction noises. Blitz crossed his arms and the elevator made his way to the top floor. Blitz found president Shinra with a long katana impaled into his back, his arms were on the desk supporting his head. Blitz heard the second elevator open and Cloud and a few other people walked inside.  
  
Cloud looked around and headed for the roof. The turks came down from the ceiling and grabbed Barret,Tifa,Red 13 and some mysterious girl. The turks handcuffed their wrists with some cheap iron cuffs. Blitz crept onto the roof and found Cloud dueling it with some guy in a white overcoat. Cloud glowed a fierce red and he started slashing the air. All those marks he made started glowing and then it sent a blast right for the man.  
  
"You're good.but my time is up" remarked the man. He got on a helicopter and it flew off.  
  
Cloud sheathed his blade once more and he took the stairs. Blitz started following him down the stairs, but he was silent so no one could spot him. Cloud had gotten the motorcycle when he took off. Blitz tried to grab on but he slipped and just stood there as Cloud and the others drove off. Blitz turned around and saw a bunch of orange and red guys in motorcycles. Blitz grabbed a red one and tossed him off the bike. He hopped on the turned the handles forward. The motorcycle took off and the wind rushed through Blitz's spikey and long silverish hair. Blitz caught up with Cloud in no time but he went by the right cutting through the truck. He jumped off the bike and clanged to the edge of the back. The truck had stopped and a big metal machine picked up Blitz and tossed him over the highway. Blitz landed and crashed on the ground. He got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes with the back of his fingers. Blitz placed his blade on his left shoulder and started heading towards chocobo ranch.  
  
Cloud and the others had soon taken care of the metal monster and made it to kalm. Kalm was a town not so far from the industrial slums of midgar. It was a silent and quiet town, It was also a big rest stop for tourists and travelers. Cloud had finished his stay when he also had started to make his way for the chocobo ranch.  
  
Blitz had token care of some Elephantis on his journey to the chocobo ranch, when all of a sudden he heard a loud hiss. Blitz widened his eyes and sharply glared around. He took a few steps when he heard the hiss again, but it felt closer. Suddenly the hiss started traveling through both of his ears. Blitz drew his blade and started running for the ranch. A long serpent popped out of a valley wall and started slithering for Blitz. Blitz started rolling when he saw a big large bird. He lunged for the bird and pushed it aside from the giant snake's path. The chocobo squawked and Blitz hopped on its back. Blitz tugged its rains a tiny bit and the chocobo started taking off. The serpent turned around and started crawling for Blitz again. Blitz lifted on leg on the chocobo's back, the chocobo warked a little and rested his weight once more. Blitz got both of his feet on the chocobo's back when he put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"FIRE!" yelled Blitz. Soon a green light circled Blitz and then a huge ball of fire slammed into the snake's leathery and hard scales. The snake roared and Blitz made it too the higher ground area. The chocobo started running for the fence and Blitz closed his eyes. The chocobo spread its wings and it hopped the fence like if it was nothing. Blitz opened his eyes and looked around. Blitz yelled and fell of his chocobo. He got up and looked around and saw a field of chocobos. Blitz saw some sparkling marble on the grass and he picked it up. He opened his mouth and crunched on the ball. It didn't dent and it hurt Blitz's teeth. Blitz yelled in pain as he spat the ball out of his mouth. The ball glowed and Blitz smacked his forehead. He picked up the materia and closed it into his palm. He sensed it and realized it was a "Chocobo Lure" materia. He attached it too one of the small holes in his blade. It glowed a bright pinkish glow and suddenly all of the chocobo's started heading for Blitz.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" yelled Blitz as he started running away from the herd of chocobos. "Damn..chi.chii.CHICKENS!"  
  
A/N: muwahahaha..attack of the chocobos! Well anyways I'm doing a new chapter for TZAKC today and maybe even one for my new one. Till then.See you later space cowboy 


End file.
